The present invention relates to a decorative floating toy having a float floating on a fluid in a water-tight container, wherein the float has a water passage for permitting the fluid to pass when the decorative floating toy is turned upside-down.
Various decorative floating toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These decorative floating toys commonly comprise a container, a fluid contained in the container, and floats floating on the fluid. When the decorative floating toys are turned upside-down, the floats quickly move from the bottom to the top. These decorative floating toys are monotonous and less attractive. There is another kind of decorative floating toy which comprises a power drive controlled to stir up the fluid, causing the floats moved on the fluid. Because this structure of decorative floating toy consumes electric power supply, it is not economic.